Troublesome Wife
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: Describe you dream girl/boy. 'That's pretty weird answer Gray.' she said even though inwardly she was ecstatic at his answer. Gray-Lucy fic!


**Troublesome Wife**

**Summary: **Describe your dream girl/boy. _'That's pretty weird answer Gray.' _she said even though inwardly she was ecstatic at his answer.

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"I wanna be Gray-kun's wife in the future!"_

_"You're going to be a troublesome wife then."_

Lucy Heartfillia seventeen years old snapped her chocolate colored eyes and glared at her white ceiling. _'That's a terrible dream.' _she said inwardly and sits up.

Lucy irritably scratched her head with one hand; that dream was actually her memory from ten years ago. That boy from her dream, Gray Fullbuster, was her childhood friend who's living just across her house.

She did told him that she wanted to be his wife in the future because Lucy likes Gray ever since her family moved in Magnolia City from Crocus Town and Gray was the first one who befriended her and always protected her from being bullied by other kids.

Her mother once said that it might just be 'White Knight' Syndrome. A boy rescued a girl and the girl falls in love with the knight. But Lucy insisted that she really loves Gray and so the confession happened setting aside her mother's advice.

But if Gray was her first love then he is Lucy's first heartache as well. _'Damn him! What troublesome wife?' _Lucy mentally screamed. Ever since he told him that, Lucy tried her best to avoid him. She used to go to school with him but she begun leaving the house before Gray and it still happen until now.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lunch break at Fairy Academy, Lucy was on her way to the cafeteria walking along with her best friends Levy and Lisanna. She was having an animated chat with her friends when she noticed couples of first year female student gathered and peering at the window that overlooked the side yard of their school.

"Aww isn't that Gray-senpai and Juvia-senpai?"

Lucy instantly halted when she overhead one of the female freshman mentioning Gray's name. Lucy whipped her head to the window and her eyes budged wide open in shock when her caramel eyes landed on the familiar male student with spiky dark colored hair wearing the Fairy Academy's typical seifuku.

Indeed that is Gray and he's not alone. He's with the Juvia Lockser, Fairy Academy's Student Council Secretary from class 1B. Lucy felt her heart being squeezed by an invisible hand. Lisanna and Levy was startled when Lucy suddenly stopped walking and glanced on the window were their blonde friend's chocolate eyes were staring.

"You think Juvia-senpai's confessing to Gray-senpai?"

Lucy twitched and looked over Gray and Juvia's secret audience with her golden tresses veiling over her brown eyes.

"She might be! I heard rumors that Juvia-senpai likes Gray-senpai."

"But does Gray-senpai ever like Juvia-senpai?"

"He might be because look at him! He's blushing!"

Lucy dragged her eyes back to Gray and Juvia. Despite the indifferent expression plastered on Gray's face, there is indeed a red tinge coloring his cheeks while looking down at Juvia listening to whatever she was saying. Lucy felt a huge lump clogged her throat.

"No way! Does that mean that Gray-senpai will start dating Juvia-senpai?"

"No~~~!"

Levy tapped Lucy's shoulder making the latter jumped a little in surprise, Lucy craned her neck to her best friends, instantly forming a fake smile on her lips to deceive her friends. It's not a secret—well to Lisanna and Levy only—that despite being rejected by Gray years ago she still like him… no, 'like' is an understatement Lucy still loved Gray up until now so the moment Lucy's eyes landed on the sad and sympathizing smile of her gal friends, the sob trapped in her throat seized her body and she automatically wrapped her arms around Lisanna and Levy.

Lisanna and Levy wrapped their arms around the sobbing Lucy, the youngest Strauss was lightly patting Lucy on her head while the blue haired bookworm was whispering soothing words to the blonde seventeen years old girl. They both lead Lucy back to their room as Lucy had her head bowed down the floor; she was not aware that Gray's dark cerulean eyes following her.

_'Stupid Gray!'_ Lucy inwardly screamed. _'Go bald, Gray-stupid!'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The next day, Lucy glanced at the empty chair of Gray two seats away from her. Five minutes until the school bell rings but Gray is still not around.

_'This is odd, he's rarely absent except maybe something emergency happened.' _Then concern consumed Lucy thinking that something bad might happened to Gray or to his family hence taking a day off from school.

"Gray is absent?"

Lucy looked over Natsu, whose seat was just in front of her, as her pink haired classmate slash friend was looking over Gray's empty seat with curiosity on his dark eyes. Natsu Dragoneel has been Gray's closest guy friend ever since middle school (even though from time to time they tend to fight with each other) and Lucy's been good friends with Natsu after Gray introduced him to her.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, straightening the worries off her pretty face. "Looks like it."

Natsu frowned at her. "Looks like it? That's it?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as well. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you his neighborhood? Didn't you know everything that's happening to him?"

Lucy doesn't know why but she felt her cheeks forming a blush, she harrumphed at Natsu and crossed her arms together while making an annoyed expression. "I'm not his stalker!"

Natsu blinked at first and then chuckled before flicking his fingers on her forehead leaving a faint red mark on it. "I didn't say anything like that, idiot. I just thought that since you're his childhood friend you know everything that's happening to him."

Lucy puffed her cheeks while rubbing the stinging pain on her forehead but she chose not to answer Natsu's comment. Good thing that their Home Room Teacher, Gildarts Clive, arrived and started announcing a pop quiz making the students groan in frustration, they should have expected this from their eccentric and unpredictable blonde teacher.

Lucy gave Gray's desk a quick look again before trying to concentrate on the test paper on her desk.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Students from Lucy's class were complaining about Gildarts' difficult exam after the first period.

"I heard Gray's absent." Loke Celeste— their Academy's number one playboy from class 1B— said among his friends in class 1A. "Juvia from my class, you know that girl who confessed to him yesterday, is also absent."

Lucy's ears twitched, she secretly looked up at boys gathered at the back of the class. Natsu had a confused expression on his face and raised his hand at Loke.

"So what if Juvia's absent as well?" he asked innocently earning a sweat drops from his friends.

Loke sighed sympathetically as he hanged his arm on Natsu's shoulders. "You're so innocent when it comes on dating, Natsu." Loke teased earning a pout from the salmon head Natsu. "If those two were absent isn't natural to think that they're on date today? Skipping class to date, way to go Gray."

_'Skipping class to date?' _even though it sounds weird that Gray would do something like that, it still made Lucy irritated. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and glared on her wooden desk completely forgetting the concerned expression of Levy and Lisanna in front of her.

_'The hell and I wasted my precious time worrying about him too! GO BALD, STUPID, STUPID GRAY! GRR~~'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom while lying on her soft bed, still musing at Gray and his supposed date with Juvia, when the doorbell suddenly rings.

Remembering that she's alone inside their house she immediately runs towards the door only to be face to face with Gray's step mother, Ur Fullbuster. Lucy creased her forehead looking puzzled.

"Ur-san, what's wrong?"

Ur clasped her palms together and suddenly bowed her head to Lucy, startling the blonde high school student. "Please, Lucy!" Ur said with her eyes closed tightly. "Please take care of Gray for me just for one night!"

Her frown deepened in confusion. "Huh?" _'Isn't Gray on a date today? Why should I take care of him?'_ "I don't understand Ur-san?"

Ur sighed in exasperation as she straightened her back. "Gray's having a terrible cold since yesterday so he took a day off today from school then my boss suddenly called me telling me to attend an important meeting. Ultear is still in her three days excursion in Onibus Town; Lyon is out practicing basketball for National Tournament and is going back home late later."

"Please, Lucy, please you gotta take care of Gray not the whole night if don't want to but just until Lyon returned from his practice." Ur pleaded holding Lucy's hands tightly.

Lucy panicked mentally. Of course she was worried about Gray's condition but she doesn't want to spend hours alone with Gray. She was about to turn down Ur's request when Mrs. Fullbuster's cell phone started ringing; Ur fished out the contraption and answered the incoming call.

"Yes, I'm on my way!" Ur hissed at the caller and pressed the end call button angrily. "He's calling me when I'm supposed to be taking care of my sick son. Stupid boss!" Ur mumbled, obviously pissed off. "Then I'll be leaving Gray in your care, okay Lucy?" she said before going inside her silver Vios car.

Lucy gasped. "Huh? Wait—Ur-san!" Lucy watched the car until it disappeared from her view in despair.

Lucy sighed wearily as she glanced at the two-storey house across her house.

The blonde second year high school girl brushed off her worries inside her chest and decided that there's nothing harm taking care a sick friend. Lucy checked every doors and windows of their house were locked before making her way towards Gray's house.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy entered the Fullbuster household and was greeted by slightly dark and narrowed hallway. She looked up at the stairs were Gray's room was located. Lucy first decided to cook porridge for Gray and so she went straight to the Fullbuster's kitchen.

Armed with a round tray with bowl of porridge and glass of water on it, Lucy stood in front of Gray's white washed door. Lucy nodded to herself before balancing the tray with one hand as her other hand twisted the door knob.

She was not shock to see a disorganized room; dirty clothes lying on the carpeted floor even (Lucy blushed when she saw it) Gray's boxers, sports magazines scattered on the kotatsu and some medicines and empty glass on the side table. His school books, notebooks and pens are on his study table.

_'No wonder your sick.'_ Lucy let out tsk-ing sounds as she kicked off the magazines on the low wooden table before placing the round tray on it. _'Ever tried cleaning your room once in a while, Gray?'_ Lucy run a finger on the book shelf attached on the wall just above the study table, her beautiful face contorted when her finger accumulated dusts. _'You're surrounded with bacteria and germs so it's no wonder you're sick, dumbass.' _She said as she bent down on the sleeping Gray in the bed.

He had his eyes closed and he was making the rhythmic pattern sounds of breathing. His comforter wrapped him from chin to his toes and there's a cooling gel sheet attached on his forehead, it helped to keep Gray's temperature down.

From time to time he was unconsciously coughing and sniffing. Lucy's eyes softened at the sleeping form of Gray.

_'You're sleeping so peacefully, I'll wake you up later, I can reheat the porridge later if you get hungry.' _She said and brushed off Gray's fringes on his forehead. "I thought you're dating Juvia today." She said softly not wanting to wake him up. "You had me so worried." She added and sighed softly.

She giggled when Gray lightly nuzzled his cheek against her finger tips when she brushed Gray's warm cheek.

Lucy blinked when Gray slowly opened his eyes.

"Lucy…?" Gray called out groggily.

Lucy blushed and harshly crawled off the bed when Gray focused his half opened cerulean eyes on her. "G-Gray! You're awake!" Lucy embarrassingly said.

Gray pushed his back off the bed and Lucy was quick to aid her dark haired childhood friend. "You mustn't get up, you're still sick." She said worriedly.

"I'm okay." He insisted. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Your mom asked me to look after you until Lyon's back from his training."

Gray shook his head. "You didn't need to do that. You might catch my cold if you stay close to me." He said.

Lucy's blushed again and was touched that Gray's worried about her, she softly smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm a healthy girl." Lucy answered confidently; she proudly and lightly slammed her fisted hand on her chest.

"Yeah you're pretty healthy—especially down there." Gray dully replied staring shamelessly at Lucy's well-gifted chest.

Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch violently, her smile automatically changed into a comical glare as an angry chip popped out from her forehead; she quickly and angrily wacked Gray's head with her fist.

"My face is up here, you perverted Gray! GO BALD! BALDY GRAY!" Lucy growled while throwing her fists at Gray but the latter was effortlessly avoiding her punch much to her chagrin.

"Is that porridge?" Gray asked with his hands locked around Lucy's wrist, he motioned his head at the tray on the table. "Who cooked that?"

Lucy harshly withdrew her wrists from his grip and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I cooked it, got any problem with that?" she hissed and glared but then she blinked her brown eyes when Gray held his hands out at her. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry but I'm too lazy to get up." He said. "The porridge?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in amusement before taking the tray to Gray. "Ur-san spoiled you too much." Lucy mumbled, half amused and half irritated.

"There's a reason why I am my mom's favorite child." He commented while eating the porridge Lucy cooked.

Lucy hides her smiling face by pulling her eyes down on her lap. It makes her happy seeing Gray eating the food she cooked. When the Gray finished eating and was done taking his medicines, Lucy forced Gray to lay back on the bed again.

"Sleep, you're still sick." She said.

Gray obediently nodded and quietly closed his eyes. Seconds passed, the blonde girl thought Gray was back sleeping, so she leaned on the edge of the bed and propped her elbows on the bed before planting he chin on her palms. Lucy was smiling while staring at Gray's sleeping face.

"Juvia confessed her feelings to me yesterday." Gray suddenly said with his eyes still closed.

Lucy winced and quickly pushed her body off the bed. "Y-you're still awake?" she asked in embarrassment, as soft blush formed on her cheeks.

"I told her I'll answer her after one week." Gray said and yawned widely, he shifted his body to face Lucy.

"Ne Gray..." Lucy softly said, almost whispered. "What do you think about Juvia?"

There was a short pause before Gray answered with a smile playing over his lips, "She's cute, kind and a very sweet girl." he answered as he was drifting back to sleep.

Lucy paused for a moment again. "Do you like her?"

Gray exhaled deeply. "I honestly don't know."

"What about me Gray?" Lucy asked as she leaned on him again. "What do you think of me Gray?"

Gray let out a soft cough that might be a sleepy laugh. "A troublesome and loud girl." he said before finally drifting to sleep.

Lucy pouted and raised her hand to smacked Gray on his head but she suddenly stopped with her fisted hand leaving lifted mid-air.

_A troublesome and loud girl. _She repeated.

_'What kind of description is that?' _Lucy snorted as she felt the stinging sensation of forming tears on eyes. Lucy sob then she quickly cupped her lips to prevent any sounds that might escaped her lips.

_'Why is it that Juvia gets to be the cute, kind and sweet girl when I'm the troublesome and loud one? Stupid Gray...' _Lucy hiccupped and pout at the sleeping face of her childhood best friend. _'Why don't you just go and get bald, you idiotic dense guy?'_

Lucy has been sobbing for five minutes when she heaved a deep breath to calm herself. _'I mustn't cry I should be happy that Gray finally found the girl he really likes. I should be happy for him but— argh!' _Lucy suddenly stands up and shook her head rather harshly.

"I...I need to do something to distract myself." and then she looked at the mess around her. Lucy wiped the tears staining her cheeks and eyes and started picking up the dirty clothes on the floor.

Done with dusting the bookshelf, Lucy started organizing the magazine that she shove off the wooden table, she blinked her eyes when she caught up the glimpsed of a colorful slam book Levy owned.

_'Levy-chan even asked Gray to fill out her slam book huh?' _Lucy picked up the said journal-like notebook and started flipping the page. In hopes to entertain her raging inner self, Lucy started reading her classmates' answers.

Lucy puffed her cheeks when she found her page vandalized by Gray. The words 'troublesome' and 'loud' were written in different places. This made Lucy glared at the sleeping Gray; she seriously wanted to slam her fist on his handsome face. _'That jerk, grr~~! Baldy jerk!'_

But the she stared at name written on the next page. _Gray Fullbuster._ She quickly looked at Gray and sighed in relief finding that Gray's still sleeping before Lucy brought her brown eyes back on the slam book. She was slightly hesitating whether or not to read Gray's answers on the slam book.

_'Not like I'm going to tell everyone what he wrote here.' _she tried reasoning herself and so Lucy finds herself flipping the page again, skipping Gray's personal information like the address and birthday because she already know all those information long time ago—and she knows them by heart.

Lucy started reading on the part where a question: **Which type of man/woman do you prefer? The sweet and quiet one or the loud and cheerful one?****  
**  
_The loud one._

Lucy blinked and stared in shock at Gray's all-capital answer. _'The what?'_

_I like the loud and cheerful one, she might be annoying but it's thanks to her my day will never be boring if she's around._

**Do you have someone you like?** _Yes._

**Describe your dream girl/boy:** _She's definitely going to be a troublesome girl, then she'll be my troublesome wife in the future and then I will live a life full of happiness that only this troublesome wife could give._

Lucy bit her lower lips even though she really wanted to grin wide as she was reading Gray's last answer repeatedly.

_I will live a life full of happiness that only this troublesome wife could give._

_'That's pretty weird answer Gray.' _she said even though inwardly she was ecstatic at his answer.

She had her back facing Gray that she did not noticed him staring at her all the time she was reading the slam book. He knew that she was reading his answer but Gray did not dare to make any sounds because he really wanted to see her reaction.

The movements of her shoulders— she's definitely giggling— is enough answer to ease his worries. Gray flopped his head back to his pillow and drifted to sleep again with a smile across his lips.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray stood in front of their gate, directly facing the door of Lucy's house, when it opened revealing Lucy in her school uniform. The blonde girl was clearly not expecting him standing outside so Lucy halted the moment she met Gray's dark blue orbs.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in surprise. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yep." Gray replied and then stared at Lucy.

Feeling a little self-conscious under Gray's heated stare, Lucy blushed and pout at him. "What?"

Gray stared for few seconds before shaking his head and patted Lucy on the head affectionately. "Nothing. Thanks for taking care of me last night. You even cleaned my room." he said ruffling Lucy's golden hair.

The blonde girl whisked away Gray's hand but still there's a bright red adorning her face. "You're messing my hair and you should really learn to clean your room, Gray." she said before started walking her way to the Academy.

"You saw it right?" Gray suddenly asked.

Lucy twitched. _'I-is he talking about the slam book? Oh no!' _Lucy inwardly panicked. "W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?"

Gray snorted before saying, "I know you saw it. How embarrassing." he said walking passed the frozen Lucy.

_'Embarrassing...?' _Lucy stared at Gray's back, shock and hurt registered on her heart-shaped face. "What are you—,"

Gray sighed before continuing, "I should have kept my porn magazines hidden well, and now you know where I hides my precious magazines." he said and sighed once again.

Lucy felt like an idiot worrying that Gray's embarrassed what he wrote on the slam book but instead he's worried about those uncouth magazines he's really enamored with. Veins popping out her cheek and forehead before Lucy clenched her hands into a tight ball.

"You perverted idiot! Go bald, pervert!" Lucy screamed and started throwing her fists at Gray, with the latter avoided in ease as he was laughing at Lucy's reaction.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Woot, Sabrina's another attempt in making Gray-Lucy fiction hohoho~~ wa'cha think? :P Sorry again for the flaws T_T erhm Sabrina out! [7/22/12] Sorry when Sabrina realized that she forgot to wrote about where she gets the 'go bald/baldy' (Dengeki Daisy) insult it's already too late, she's too lazy to open her laptop again last nightand so she decided to write it later :)) sorry~~~

**.**

_Lucy instantly halted when she overhead one of the female freshman mentioning Gray's name. Lucy whipped her head to the window and her eyes budged wide open in shock when her caramel eyes landed on the familiar male student with spiky dark colored hair wearing the Fairy Academy's typical seifuku._

**- Seifuku is Japanese term used for 'school uniform'**

**.**

_She was not shock to see a disorganized room; dirty clothes lying on the carpeted floor even (Lucy blushed when she saw it) Gray's boxers, sports magazines scattered on the kotatsu and some medicines and empty glass on the side table. His school books, notebooks and pens are on his study table._

**-** **Kotatsu ****is a low, wooden ****table ****frame covered by a ****futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.**

**.**

_Done with dusting the bookshelf, Lucy started organizing the magazine that she shove off the wooden table, she blinked her eyes when she caught up the glimpsed of a colorful slam book Levy owned._

**.**

**-**** Sabrina doesn't know if everyone is familiar with 'slam book' so she's going to explain what slam book is hehehe~~ ****s****lam book**** is a ****notebook ****(commonly the spiral-bound type) which is passed among ****junior high school ****students. The keeper of the book starts by posing a question (which may be on any subject) and the book is then passed round for each contributor to fill in their own answer to the question. Ahh~~ Sabrina missed answering slam book question like what is love? Love is not blind it sees but it doesn't mind or who is your crush? Sabrina won't answer that hahaha :P**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne because at the end of the July Sabrina will finally close the poll! Thank you for those who voted! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


End file.
